


Whisper To Me

by Abreannero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Spanish, davetav, it's always davetav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abreannero/pseuds/Abreannero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely short fanfic in which Dave speaks fluent Spanish to his boysprit Tavros.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper To Me

He always found it mesmerizing how different their species was. 

From their appearances to their culture to their relationships, everything seemed to be radically different until he heard delicious words slipping from the mouth of the human.

The front door opened, feet shuffling in and a coat being thrown onto the rack. Gray ears perked, Tavros stepped from their bedroom and smiled comfortingly at the tired man standing in the hallway.

One of the things they shared was exhaustion, Dave harboring it moreso than Tavros, but he often held an unspoken vow that his beloved would not work if he could provide a lavish lifestyle for him. Lavish hadn’t come yet, but he was working on it.

Gently, Dave set down a black bag of equipment, arms outstretched for an affectionate embrace. “Baby, por fin estoy en casa.”

Tensing partially, Tavros relinquished himself in a hug, purring loud enough for Dave to laugh against his hair and grumble a few growls himself. Flexing his fingers, the troll raked his claws over the nape of his neck. Nuzzling to the touch, Dave shimmied his palms down from his ribs to Tavros’ hips, fingers playing hopscotch against the sloping curves of his body, “Eso se siente bien…” He mumbled, “Debes haberme extrañado.”  
  
After dispersing a delicate breath onto his throat, Tavros nodded slowly, incorporating his fingertips to create a massage through his hair and along the bumps of his vertebrae. He licked a small trail over his skin, “No sabía que hablabas español.”  

Dave chuckled lowly, his fingertips shrugging down beneath the hem of his jeans, “Puedo hacer muchas cosas que no sabes.”  
  
Humming, he diminished the space between their stomachs and hips, teeth deliberately piercing blood vessels underneath the human’s skin, “Muéstrame?”  
  
Another laugh was emitted, and he tugged Tavros closer, ducking down to grace his lips over his, “No necesitamos ropa para eso.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Por fin estoy en casa - I’m finally home.  
> Eso se siente bien - That feels good.  
> Debes haberme extrañado - You must have missed me.  
> No sabía que hablabas español - I didn’t know you spoke Spanish.  
> Puedo hacer muchas cosas que no sabes - I can do lots of things you don’t know about.  
> Muéstrame - Show me.  
> No necesitamos ropa para eso - We won’t need clothes for that.
> 
> Special thanks to Ine for fixing up my Spanish mistakes!


End file.
